Everything Wrong with the Second Season of Ninjago
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: No episode is without sin, especially the season 2 episodes!
1. Darkness Shall Rise

**Welcome back to Everything Wrong with Ninjago Season 2! Reminder: Ninjago is one of my favorite shows, I love it, I don't hate it, this is just for funs and laughs and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

*Ninjas cleaning up the city*

Ninjago City wasn't built in a day, but it was fixed in a day. +1

*Kai: This is so frustrating! Our Golden Weapons are gone, most of our elemental powers are. I mean, we can still do Spinjitzu but…*

Kai, Ninja of Exposition. +1

Also, your powers are connected to the Golden Weapons? I thought finding your True Potential was to give you your elemental powers without the weapons. +1

*Kai tries to create fire at the pole while ninja work.*

Kai tried gain his powers back by pointing his fist at his friends. Kai is a dick to his friends. +1

*Kai: And thanks to the Devourer, our tank is out of commission, our dragon is inured, and with the Bounty destroyed we don't even have a place to sleep!*

Kai still 'exposition-ing' like we all forgot what happened. We know Kai! We all binge watched the series before the new episode! +1

*Jay: Speaking of witch, has anyone seen Nya? She said she was gonna help out.  
Nya: And I have.*

There's no way she heard that while driving up to him. +1

*Nya: I know a guy, who knows a girl. She knows this girl who knows a guy. Well this guy knows this girl who's a real estate agent who can help you find a place. If you catch my drift.*

What drift? It's pretty self-explanatory. +1

*Jay: Once we have a roof over our heads we can start properly training Lloyd.*

Yeah, yeah…WHERE IS LLOYD!? HE'S NOT WITH THE NINJA AND HE WASN'T WITH WU OR NYA! WHERE IS HE!? +1

*Cole: Good, because if we know Lord Garmadon, he's not gonna be taking any breaks. And let's not forget, the Serpentine are still at large.*

Cole, Ninja of Exposition. +1

*Destroyed Bounty laying in desert.

Um what? Last time we saw that, the Great Devourer swallowed it, leaving nothing behind but a few pieces, not this large piece. +1

*Hypnobrai: Lead us? To where? The City of Ouroboros has been destroyed. We have no home.*

So much exposition. +1

*Skales: Because I was the one who told you not to release the Devourer.*

You did not! +1

*Garmadon: The Skeletons serve their purpose, but I've always been partial to snakes.*

They're the reason you're evil. +1

*The Serpentine follow Garmadon*

I guess they just forgot the time Garmadon brought the Skeletons and attacked them. +1

*Garmadon creates the Black Bounty.*

Um…what? Since when could the weapons—you know what, never mind, this season just gets crazier so just roll with it. +1

*Skales: Now you blindly follow him because of his wizardry!?*

I mean…Yeah. If your staff can defeat the Golden Weapons I'll gladly follow you. +1

*Constrictai: Then we destroy Lloyd!  
Garmadon: Look him in the brig.*

Why would you even say that out loud? +1

*Garmadon: Because we are heading to the Golden Peaks, birthplace of the Golden Weapons.*

Oh my god, just renamed this episode Exposition. +1

*Patty Keys: This one bedroom one half bath.*

You know there are seven of them that'll live there right? +1

*Patty Keys: There's also a dragon keep on the roof.*

Of course there is. +1

*Kai: We can get day jobs, to pay for the extra expenses.  
Zane: We always said we could use a little more responsibility.  
Kai: But we have to train Lloyd!*

You were the one who suggested it! +1

*Pizza Boss: If you're late, no tip!*

Well yeah, but the customer decides the tip fate, you don't give them. Wait, do you give the tips boss man? +1

*Cole stops a bank robber.*

The fact that the robber was able to get out the bank before Cole could stop him. Get the money for that matter! +1

*Cole places his feet in water.*

Shoes and all. +1

*Jay: Is this jar getting bigger? We're not even close!*

It must be because in this scene it looked like it was half way, but now it looks like they just got started. +1

*Skaildor: Release the Devourer!*

Sigh. +1

*Jay: How much time is left?  
Boss: Five minutes.*

Do you seriously not have any other delivery people? Jay was already out doing a delivery! +1

*Jay checks his watch before saving a woman.*

Jay thinks his new work is more important then saving the innocent. +1

*Jay: What's going on?*

Who cares, they have knives! +1

*Mugger: Mind your own business, ninja!*

Cole is that you? +1

*Jay lands on muggers with his scooter.*

And paralyzed. +1

*Jay: So that's the Serpentine master plan. Wicked.*

Master plan? It's a map that reads Bank and We are here. +1

Also, a bank robbery? Skales thinks the Serpentine will follow him for a bank robbery. +1

*Jay hops down on to the tracks.*

Jay thinks there will be no other subways on this track. +1

*Mom: You're fired!*

OK Trump. +1

*Customer: I heard they stole all that money and no one's doing anything about it.*

It just happened! News travels fast in Ninjago. +1

*Bank Manager: You're fired!*

First of all, how dare you. Second, the robbery happened inside the vault and Cole was keeping guard outside. That's not his fault. +1

*Zane: Venom can't hurt me.*

It hurt you in 'All of Nothing'. +1

*Fangtom: Who's the fool now?*

You just explained your plan so you! +1

*Lloyd: Help me!*

Lloyd was tougher when fighting Pythor last season and Skales is a pushover! He just let the Serpentine go. +1

Also, this is your plan, Skales? Kidnap the child of the most powerful being in Ninjago? Great plan. +1

*Door Locked.*

A code to unlock the door, seriously? What happened to a simple lock. +1

*Skales cuts a hole in the glass.*

There's no apparent blade on the staff, but sure why not. +1

*Skales: You seem to be the only thing your father cares about…*

Well…duh. +1

*Cole: Guys, I think I found jay.*

There's no way you see him all the way down there. +1

*Kai holding back the three generals.*

They can't over power him. Seriously. It's one ninja with a stick. +1

*Zane: We're not strong enough.*

Cole picked up a car last episode and threw it at the Devourer, but sure. +1

*Jay yells.*

Jay's mouth isn't open. +1

*Zane: He's not here.*

You left a child unsupervised while you were at work? +1

*Nya: I go a way for a day and everything falls apart!*

It's been a day!? Seriously!? +1

*Wu: Nya, I think it's time for another road trip.*

Wu and Nya try to leave the first sign of work. +1

*Lloyd: Who's there!?*

Sigh. Who do you think? +1

*Garmadon holds up the weapons.*

I love that the Shurikens of Ice appear as one weapon and then magically appear as two when the plot needs it. +1

*Garmadon: Yes. In fact I've never felt more powerful.*

Still pissed we never got the Mega Weapon in a set. I had to make mine from a Gold Spear and a gold scarab shield from the pharaoh sets. +1

*Wu meditates with a candle lit.*

Everyone is asleep while Sensei does this. Wu is a dick to his students. +1

*Ninja sleeping.*

Where are Nya and Lloyd? +1

*Wu: I fear there is a great disturbance in the force.*

Sigh. Discount Obi Wan. +1

Also, the force? You couldn't say anything like a disturbance in Spinjitzu? +1

Sin Total: 58

Sentence: You're Fired!

 **Same as last season, if you have any sins yourself for this or the next episode, leave them in a review and I'll update the chapter(s).**

 **R &R**


	2. Pirates vs Ninja

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

*Wu: Pirates vs Ninja.*

Ah yes, the age-old question will finally be answered in a cartoon. +1

*Episode opens with a flashback.*

Previously on Ninjago, Pirate-Go. +1

*Soto: We have spent months searching for this fabled 'Island of Darkness', but all my eyes see are ocean.*

Eye. +1

 **NinjaoGeek4EVER:** Foreshadowing +1

Also, my narration will be spoken in English, but my written words are Japanese because reasons. +1

*Soto: No! Not No Eyed Pete.*

You have a crew member named No Eyed? What purpose could he possibly serve? +1

*Parrot: Left! No, the other Left.*

"Direction, no the other direction" cliché. +1

*Crew member: The Island of Darkness?  
Soto: No, you fool. He's steered us back into Ninjago.*

Soto didn't hear him say that. +1

Also, for a man with a peg leg, Soto got up there remarkably fast. +1

*Destiny's Bounty sinks.*

OK, the Bounty sinks in the ocean, so how did it get in the desert? Yeah, I know it was 200 years ago and the ocean could've dried up and became a desert but come on! +1

*Lloyd: Fists of Fury.*

Lloyd has named his moves. +1

*Wu: I see the student has become the teacher.*

You have said this a lot recently, dude. Just retire already. +1

*The other Ninja standing in corner.*

Kai is wearing oven mitts as Lloyd trains, I understand that because he was punching them. What I don't understand is why Cole has a pot on his head, Zane is wearing an apron and Jay has a huge spoon. Don't believe me? Watch the episode. +1

*Cole: Now that that lesson's over, how about some target practice…on Kai!  
Wu: You will each get your turn.*

Wu just casually agrees to let the others beat up Kai. +1

*Lloyd: When will I learn Spinjitzu?  
Wu: Patience. It will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found.*

Hey, old man, let the new teachers teach. +1

*Cole: Is miss the Destiny's Bounty. Too bad it's gone.*

Or is it! Is my response. +1

*Nya: He'll be the strongest and fastest dragon in all of Ninjago.*

And…The only one…right? +1

*Ultra-Dragon flies off.*

I just love that a dragon and fly into the sky and everyone in the city is OK with it. +1

*Wu: You will learn to travel with these.  
Cole: What are those?  
Wu: They can transport you anywhere you want to go in the city.*

Instead of telling them it's a bus token, Wu dicks around with the ninja. +1

*Cole: Like a magic portal?*

Kai's voice in Cole's body. +1

*Cole: These are bus tokens!*

Is only holding one. +1

*Serpentine Generals arguing with Garmadon.*

Oh my god, even the other Serpentine Generals betrayed Skales! I would've loved to see how they joined him. Like, did they call him and asked to be picked up or did they spend days trying to find him? +1

*Garmadon: I told you fool, they're unspeakable!*

Garmadon has no idea what this weapon does or how it works. For all he knows, the weapon shoots out bunnies. +1

Also, if he knew how to create the Mega Weapon you think he would know how to use it. +1

*Bounty hits the dragon.*

I love that even after being hit by the Bounty, the Dragon does nothing to it, but keeps flying. +1

*Garmadon fails to kill dragon.*

Well that was just sad. +1

*Garmadon opens Soto's secret book compartment.*

When Captain Soto puts his journal away, it was on its side, with the spine facing upwards, but when Garmadon retrieves it, it was standing up. +1

Also, 200ish years under water and this book is fine!? +1

*Garmadon: You mean this ship belonged to a pirate crew before the Ninja ever had it!?*

Well…duh. +1

*Garmadon: I wish they were here to show these scaly idiots how it's done.*

Garmadon's pettiness is the only reason he finds out how the weapon works. +1

*Cole: This is where Lloyd is going to train?  
Jay: Better than out dumpy apartment.*

That's my line. +1

*Dareth enters dojo.*

Ladies and Gentlemen, Grand Sensei Dareth of Dareth's Mojo Dojo, aka the Greatest Character in Ninjago. -1

*Dareth: I am Sensei Dareth and I 'dare-th' you to join my dojo.*

Oh my god, puns. +1

*Jay: Look pal, we're the guys that just saved the city from that giant snake.*

Cole's voice in Jay's body. +1

*Dareth: I'll let you train here, but only under one condition. You can defeat me. If you succeed we will share the dojo. That's right I, Grand Sensei Dareth, Master of all Animal Fighting Styles, challenge one of you to a battle*

It took Lego a year after his debut on the show to make a minifigure and I am stunned by that. Stunned! +1

*Garmadon: The Mega Weapon doesn't have the power to destroy it has the power to create!*

Yeah, we got that. +1

*Crew Member: Your ship? We built her! So why don't you slither yourself off the plank.*

That's racist. +1

Also, they're arguing with Serpentine like it's no big deal. +1

*Serpentine: The Mega Weapon must've created them, but now Garmadon's too weak to use it.*

Yeah, we got that. +1

*Pirate tries to take away the Mega Weapon and dies.*

This pirate fades away like Thanos snapped his fingers and he didn't even notice. +1

Also, why didn't his hat go? +1

*Parrot: Left! No, the other left!*

Someone kill this bird please! +1

*Pirates lock Serpentine in brig.*

The Serpentine didn't even fight back. +1

*Soto: Someone's done something to my ship.  
Crew Member: She ain't like how we left her.*

Underwater? +1

*Pirates fly the Destiny's Bounty.*

Pirates who have sailed on their lives, get the hang of flying their ship no problem. +1

*Kai: That was the power of the Staff of Quakes, and you did it without the Golden Weapon.*

It was the Scythe of Quakes. +1

Kai's voice in Jay's body. +1

*Wu drinking tea.*

Wu just magically shows up in the corner. +1

*Dareth: I have to admit, not bad for a kid.*

Dude, he put cracks in your floors. +1

*Dareth: But instead of 10 boards, how about 50?*

I count only 19 here. Seriously, watch this scene and count the boards, the kids don't even have the same number of boards. +1

*Students stack the boards.*

Now one magically appears so the total is 20. Seriously, watch the scene and count! +1

*Jeffy and Phil.*

Discount Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. +1

*Soto: A place to plunder. Never have my eyes seen such treasure.*

Eye. +1

*Soto: Aye, a creature. Let's give him a taste of our steel.*

Soto sounds different here. +1

*Pirates plunder the bus.*

This old lady gives them bus tokens. +1

*Zane: I sense Lord Garmadon is somehow behind this.*

Astute observation, Zane. +1

*Old lady's bag rips open.  
Ninja: Sigh.*

That's my line. +1

*Dareth on top of building.*

Dareth caught up the ship before the ninja did who left first. +1

*Dareth lands on the Bounty's deck.*

Dareth couldn't break 20 pieces of wood earlier but could jump off a rooftop and land on his feet on the deck of a moving ship without injury. +1

*Dareth: The Wolf, the Spider, the Hippo.*

Dareth inadvertently gives the idea of Chima. +1

*Ninja disguise has pirates and sneak on board.*

The ninja were able to buy costumes, change into them, and sneak on board as the Bounty was still slowly moving away from them. +1

*Jay: We have to save him.*

Hmm. Sounds like Cole. Cole's voice in Jay's body. +1

*Kai: We can't get close to him without blowing our cover.*

So? Take Soto hostage and save Dareth. +1

*Soto: More Pajama Men?  
No Eyed Pete: Where? I can't see?*

Soto seriously doesn't know the name of Ninja? He lives in Ninjago you think he'd know about ninja, even during his time. Oh, never mind. Ninjago's timeline is so confusing. +1

Seriously, what use does no eyes have? +1

*Kai: Ninjas vs. Pirates. Who will win?*

Close enough. Roll Credits. +1

Also, surprisingly, not you. +1

*Cole takes out his scythe.*

HAHAHAHAH! What!? Where did he have this at? +1

*Jay knocks pirate over the side.*

Jay just totally killed that pirate. +1

*Parrot: Left! No, you're other left!*

Somebody kill this bird, please. +1

Also, Cole is losing to a blind pirate. +1

*Kai: Lloyd, you're not supposed to be here.*

The barrel on the Bounty only appears when it's almost necessary for the plot. It also switches positions from the right side to behind Kai and was closed with a lid before Lloyd was put in it. +1

*Kai: Lloyd, don't! Your powers are to uncrontrolable.*

Cole's voice in Kai's body. +1

*Lloyd traps the ninja.*

The Ninja had Soto surrounded in this scene, but when the sails fall over, all the pirates are seen with Soto. +1

*Pirates drink splashing in cup.*

That's not apple juice kids. +1

*Nya arrives with her samurai suit.*

When was the Bounty lowered? +1

*Nya slides down sail with her blade, ripping them.*

Was that necessary? +1

*Cop: Good work, team.  
Kai: Well don't forget to include this guy.*

Well he did say team. +1

*Cop: That your ship?  
Jay: It sure is.*

Good because it's parked illegally, that's a ticket. +1

*Jay: Great, Lord Garmadon is back and now he has our ship.*

Yeah, we got that. +1

*Dareth: Come on guys. I 'Dare-th' you to forgive me.*

Puns, they hurt. +1

Sin Total: 79

Sentence: Left! No, your other left!

 **R &R**


	3. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

*Kai: Sorry, Lloyd, that was the last lightbulb.*

All these broken lightbulbs and they didn't stop after the second failure? +1

*Cole: Clean up, Lloyd, we'll continue training tomorrow.*

Now that Lloyd's here, the ninja can pawn their chores off to him. +1

*Lloyd takes the broom.*

Lloyd doesn't start cleaning, he hits a sandbag. +1

*Wu: Remember where he came from. He is the son of Lord Garmadon.*

Jay looks surprised after Wu told him this like he forgot. +1

*Nya: Hey, guys.*

Nya walks in here wearing the same dress she wore on her and Jay's date like she wants to—Ohhhhhhhh! +1

*Nya: Hey, Jay, want to come by the autobody shop later?*

Nya asks Jay out and it's cute and all, but she's been a pretty confident character for most of the season. +1

*Jay: Sure!*

Oh, this isn't going to be another Jaya episode is it-*Door breaks down* Oh my god!  
*Jaya fans steal computer* "Remove all the sins!" -6  
DON'T TOUCH THAT! AND LEAVE! +7

*Nya hands letter to Wu.*

Wu is next to Jay and looks like he didn't leave from when Nya asked Jay out which is creepy. The ninja had the decency to walk away. +1

*Kai: Wait, they've turned good?*

Cole's voice in Kai's body. +1

*Cole: I love ceremonies, that means there's going to be cake.*

Ah yes, the start of Cole's sudden cake obsession. +1

*Lloyd continues to fight.*

Lloyd just broke the broom and headbutted the sandbag, but no one has stopped him yet. +1

*Garmadon: Let's brainstorm ideas on how to use my Mega Weapon to destroy the ninja.*

You're taking ideas! Why don't you just wish them dead, or create something to kill them? +1

*Garmadon: Remember, the weapon can only create, never destroy.*

Well then you just contradicted yourself there, didn't you? +1

*Garmadon: And I can only use it once a day as it drains all my strength.*

Garmadon, Master of Exposition. +1

*Serpentine: What if you made more pirates.  
Garmadon: Over the side!*

Serpentine thrown into the ocean, because we could have them flying in the sky and thrown over because that would be too much violence. +1

*Serpentine: The Giant Ham Sandwich.*

When the Anacondrai got hungry, they ate each other, I'm surprised the serpentine have done that already. +1

*Serpentine bring Ninja uniforms on the deck.*

I get not all of them can sleep in the ninja's room, but you'd think some of them would've moved in by now. +1

*Garmadon creates the Bizarro Ninja*

Garmadon wished for them to meet their match, not to create evil duplicates, but I'm gonna keep my mouth shut. +1

*Garmadon: I have made you to be equal to the Ninja…*

Why? Why wouldn't you make them stronger? +1

*Lloyd flying the Dragon.*

Why is he flying it? I know he needs practice, but does he need to practice as they travel somewhere? +1

*Brad: And you must be the Ninja.*

Duh. +1

*Brad: Principal Noble, Lloyd and the Ninja are here for the ceremony.  
Cole: That and the cake. By the way, do you know what kind it is?*

No one said anything about a cake, Cole. +1

*Zane: Indeed, their absence is most strange.*

Oh wow, Zane, you can talk. You had like two lines last episode and this is your first line this episode. +1

*Students knock out the Ninja.*

Sigh. +1

*Kai: What happened? Where's Lloyd? And who are all of you?*

Take a wild guess. +1

*Teacher: They overthrew us!*

How!? +1

*Evil Intervention*

Why do they want Lloyd to be their leader? Gene is more bad than he is, before and after the Ninja changed Lloyd. +1

*Zane breaks an ATM.*

These two civilians are shocked by Zane's actions instead of taking the money. +1

*Bizarro Cole takes Knuckal's cotton candy.*

Kruncha and Knuckal +1

*Wu vs Bizarro Ninja.*

To clean up Lloyd's light bulbs, Sensei Wu used a bucket as a trash can. However, it disappears while he fought the Bizarro Ninja. +1

It took Wu awhile to figure out that these aren't his students. The fact that they're paler, they're voices are distorted, and that they don't have Lloyd weren't dead give aways. +1

*Bizarro Zane traps Wu with shurikens.*

The shurikens didn't pierce his clothing or skin so how is he trapped? +1

*Nya: Jay, are you back yet? Can't wait to see you at the autobody shop. See you then!*

Do cellphones have a function where a missed call is played for them like an answering machine when no one touches it? +1

Also, the ninja, or Jay at least, has a cellphone and they/he doesn't even have it!? +1

*Jay: I told Nya I'd meet her at the autobody shop and since I'm so punctual, if I'm even one second late she's gonna suspects somethings up.*

Punctual, creepy, whatever. +1

*Bizarro Jay: It's a whole new me, baby. Nice work. We should take it out for a spin, bet we could make a lot of people jealous.*

The Bizarro ninja don't even try to hide the fact that they're dicks. +1

*Nya: I should've known spending time at Darkley's would turn you into a bad boy.*

Nya doesn't even realize that this is the real Jay, because the power of lady boners is stronger. +1

*Bizarro Jay kisses Nya.*

Guess I should remove a sin before the Jaya fans-*Door breaks down.* What!?  
"THAT'S NOT THE REAL JAY!"  
…OK…+1

*Garmadon: Did you find them?*

The Ninja Tank apparently has communication with the Bounty even though it was destroyed before the Tank's creation. +1

*Ninja try to escape.*

Four skilled Ninja can't escape a classroom. +1

*Cole: Not to mention, never taste cake again.*

Yes, Cole, because that's what matters now. +1

*Principal Noble: We barely know it at all. We're new. The old teachers were committed to teaching evil and quit in protest when the school went good.*

Wait, I thought that was a trick the students played. +1

Also, this school taught evil? Who would fund that? +1

*Everyone searches for a secret passage.*

The ninja just assume there's a secret door to escape in. +1

*Jay pulls a book and the ceiling drops.*

Jay doesn't immediately put the book back. +1

*Cole turns the plant and spikes appear on the ceiling.*

Cole doesn't immediately put the plant back. +1

*Zane finds the passage, and everyone escapes.*

The ninja don't even care for the teacher's safety as they run inside first. +1

*Bizarro Ninja drive up to school and start shooting.*

The destroyed the sign, but miraculously miss all the flowers. +1

*Darkley Students vs. Bizarro Ninja*

This fight goes on for too long. +1

*Lloyd: Why do I always get tied up?*

Hmm? New cliché? +1

*Lloyd falls on top of broken glass.*

Lloyd doesn't break his arm or cut himself somehow. +1

*Cole: Drop the boy uh me!  
Bizarro Cole: He's of no use to us now.*

When Bizarro Cole holds Brad before encountering the Ninja, Brad's uniform is blue, but when he's dropped it's black. When he runs off, it becomes blue again. +1

*Zanes rush into battle using their heads.*

This can't be a ninja strategy. +1

*Ninja vs Bizarro Ninja.*

This is what happens when you make them equal to the ninja, Garmadon! Gene even notices this! +1

*Students capture Lloyd again.*

"Lloyd tied up" cliché. Hey, it works. +1

*Gene explains how to defeat the Ninja.*

I know they're evil and everything, but the Bizarro ninja just kicked their butts five minutes ago, why would you help them? +1

*Lloyd: He took me under his wing and taught me the art of revenge.*

Revenge…against Brad himself? +1

*Lloyd: I have a plan. Who here can sew?  
Gene: Sew!?  
Everyone sewing.*

Ninjago tearing down gender roles since 2011. -1

*Kai: I see what they're doing. They're trying to confuse them.  
Jay: Yeah, but it's confusing me too.*

How? They're like half your size and have no designs on their chests! +1

*Bizarro Jay: Don't think you can get rid of us that easily.*

Dude, they killed half your team in under thirty seconds. +1

*Jay: Nobody kisses my girl.*

*Jaya fans standing over me.*  
Sigh. Go ahead.  
"Vindication!" -1

*Principal: Normally we'd punish you for holding us captive…*

As you still should. +1

*Cole: That wouldn't mean cake now would it?*

Sigh…Now I want cake. +1

*Garmadon: So it's true. You have destroyed my evil ninja.*

One, I guess Garmadon can call anytime now and his call will always go through. +1

Two, how did hear this exactly? Are there spies we don't know about? Did a student tell him? Did a teacher? +1

Three, are you really that surprised Garmadon? +1

Sin Total: 62

Sentence: There's not gonna be cake!?

 **R &R**


	4. Ninjaball Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

*Wu: Focus. In order to bare the weight of Ninjago on your shoulders, you must first bare the weight of all of us.*

Jesus, I know he's the chosen one and everything, but doesn't this seem a bit excessive. I mean, last episode he was trying to light a lightbulb and today he's lifting everyone up. +1

*Wrecking ball begins demolition on the Mojo Dojo.*

This company didn't even check to see if it was empty or anything before starting. +1

*Dareth: Whoa! This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow!*

Dareth, literally, waits until the last second to tell the ninja his dojo is being torn down. +1

*Boss: Tomorrow? Let me see that order. Oh yeah, my bad.*

Oh my god! The construction company didn't even check their orders! That has got to be illegal. Dareth should take this to court. Wu be his attorney, the ninja can be witnesses and in a surprise turn of events Garmadon becomes the judge! …But…A race would probably make a more entertaining episode. +1

*Zane: Wait a minute. Darnagom? When you rearrange the letters, it spells…  
Jay: O Grandma?*

O Grandma. +1

*Lloyd: My dad is behind this?*

Duh +1

*Cole: If he destroys the dojo, where will we train Lloyd?*

Somewhere else? Can't you guys find a gym in Ninjago or a YMCA? +1

*Nya: No, but I heard about Ninjaball Run.  
Ninja: Ninjaball Run?*

Roll Credits. +1

*Nya: It's the biggest road race in Ninjago, with a prize of 100,000 big ones…*

Seriously? Nobody has heard of this race before? +1

*Nya: And it's tomorrow!*

How convenient. +1

*Kai: But didn't you just do a few upgrades on our Ultra Sonic Raider? Maybe we might stand a chance.*

Kai's wearing his outfit from the pilot episodes and first season. When the camera goes back on him, he's back in his ZX outfit. +1

*Announcer: let's take a look at our racers.*

Dareth said the most serious racers dare to enter, but the mailman is here, and Jay's parents, Cole's dad, the pirates, serpentine and the skeletons show up. These aren't racers, these are characters who are trying to win the money for their own spinoff show! +1

*Darkley students rev engine as Nya tries to explain the upgrade.*

"Character trying to explain something important to other characters, but they can't hear because of background noise" cliché. +1

Even after helping the ninja in the last episode, Brad and Gene go back to being dicks. +1

*Skeletons arrive.*

Kruncha and Knuckal. +1

*Race course explained.*

Ninjago is…dangerous! Sea of Sand, Crashcourse Canyon, Birchwood Forest, Glacier Barrens, and Badlands! I know it's for the race, but there haven't been any peaceful areas in Ninjago. +1

*Announcer: Let's have a good clean race!*

Uh, what happened to no rules? +1

*Gene removes bolt from tank*

No one in the stands saw him do this. +1

*Race about to begin.*

Why didn't Nya enter with her Mech Suit? I mean, Lloyd has a freaking dragon while the skeletons brought their monster truck! I think she could've participated too. +1

*Ed and Edna bump into every car.*

Let me tell ya, Ed and Edna came to win. +1

*Serpentine Generals break Skales out of jail.*

They did this in broad daylight too. They somehow chained Skales bars to the bus and proceed to free him! The cops did nothing until they drove off! +1

*Ninja fix the tank.*

OK, but the bolt's still missing. +1

*Garmadon: Now that the dojo will be destroyed, we'll crush the ninja before Lloyd ever becomes a true ninja.*

Garmadon created a company, bought out an entire block, plans to destroy the dojo for frisbee gold just so Lloyd can't become a ninja. Instead of all that, couldn't he just have created a bomb to destroy the dojo? Or steal a wrecking ball to destroy it? Don't the serpentine have one!? +1

*Garmadon: They're trying to save the dojo?*

Duh. +1

*Race continues.*

Somehow the mailman hasn't been crushed yet by all the bigger cars. +1

*Brad: Uh oh.*

I know there are no rules in Ninjaball, but don't you think only legal drivers should participate? +1

*Soto: Why do I let you drive?*

Earlier, when Ed and Edna bump into Soto's van, it is a regular pirate driving, but when it crashes at the entrance to Crash Course Canyon, No-Eyed Pete is driving. +1

Also, the pirates escaped prison too and the police didn't do anything for them! They probably just let them go! +1

*Jay: We're no longer in last!*

Yes, you are, you just have one less competitor. +1

*Lasha: Lord Garmadon, are you going to use the Mega Weapon?*

No because we haven't had an idea discussion yet. +1

Lasha asks Lord Garmadon this however, after Lord Garmadon responds, Spitta is there in his place. +1

*Announcer: I can't watch…But you the fans can, in glorious high definition.*

The only way to watch Ninjago. +1

*Garmadon: Goodbye ninja!*

The fuse still hasn't burnt out yet. +1

*Dragon crashes into Bounty*

Dragon Ex Machina. +1

*Cannon ball goes off and seemingly hits the ninja before they drive off unharmed.*

"Main Characters looked like they died only for them to be OK" cliché. +1

*Lloyd gets up from his seat and falls off the dragon.*

What was the reason to get up? +1

*Lloyd: What do you say we work together.*

You mean you weren't before? +1

*Garmadon: Get this ship moving!*

When Garmadon slaps Mezmo, he is slapped on the left side of his face, but he is seen touching his right side instead. +1

*Royal Blacksmiths: Too big, _too big,_ Too Slow, _too slow,_ We had the lead but let it go!*

These guys were singing this all the race and they never had the lead. +1

*Lloyd: We got them back in the race.*

They were never out of the race? +1

*Announcer 1: I don't know if you can feel it in the booth, but it appears the crowd has found their favorite ninja.  
Announcer 2: Oh, I feel it alright!*

What!? Shouldn't you be in the booth? +1

*Eskimo: Hey watch it!*

No one told these Eskimos that the race cuts right through their village. +1

*Skales: Those coppers just want to win the race!*

Dirty Cops. I see now why they didn't try to stop Skales' escape. +1

*Zane: We used up all of our fuel.*

Did you not put any in before the race? If you didn't, shame on you, but if you did, that magical vehicle sure does eat up gas. +1

*Jay: Our goose is cooked.  
Ed: You fellas look like you could use a hand, yeah?*

Parents Ex Machina. +1

*Ed: Take this end, son.*

His mouth didn't move, and it haunts my dreams. +1

*Garmadon: I order you to slow the ninja down!*

He just threw you off the ship and you're still taking orders!? +1

*Ninja use spinjitzu.*

Um…Do they have to say "Ninja-Go" every time before they do Spinjitzu? +1

*Jay: Wait, stop!*

Cole and Zane were ready to leave before seeing Jay's parents were OK. Cole and Zane are dicks to Jay. +1

*Ninja continue the race.*

They just left everyone in the Barren Glaciers. +1

*Garmadon: Hear me, Mega Weapon. I wish to rip open Ninjago and make an insurmountable obstacle that they can never surpass!*

Um…What? +1

*Nya: He pulled the lever!*

That's what it does? You gave a long explanation saying that the top driver part transform into a jet then. +1

*Crowd lift Ninja on their shoulders.*

We don't even know if they won yet. +1

*Jay: Yeah, I knew it'd bring us luck!*

Um… no you didn't. You just wanted a piece of your parents' car to cross the finish line. +1

*Garmadon: My ship was-  
Lloyd: Your ship?*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** How did no one see a gigantic, four headed dragon flying in? I mean, if it was only Lloyd on the Bounty, it might be believable, but there's the Ultra-Dragon. +1

*Skales: Look who needs who now.*

Why on Earth would you pick him up? +1

*Dareth jumps in trophy.*

They only need 50,000 to save the dojo, so I wonder what they're gonna do with the other half. +1

Sin Total: 57

Sentence: O Grandma?

 **Thanks to NinjagoGeek4EVER for your sin! If you guys have any more for this episode or the next, let me know!**

 **R &R**


	5. Child's Play

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

*Episode begins with children playing outside.*

Ah, much like "Tick Tock.", this episode begins with whatever the title is. +1

*Destiny's Bounty flies overhead.*

I guess the ninja repainted it. +1

*Lloyd yawns as Ninja train him.*

Lloyd is a dick. +1

*Lloyd: Other kids get to have fun, all I ever get to do is train.*

Ugh! This is a line that was one inspiration for Another World, like we needed that! +1

*Nya: Guys, there's been a break in at the Ninjago History Museum.*

Nya went from girl sidekick, to kick ass Samurai X, to back to girl sidekick and I don't like that. +1

*Nya: And the security cameras picked up you know who.  
Cole: Garmadon!*

No, Ronin! Or maybe Krux? +1

*Ninja refuse to let Lloyd go on the mission.*

Lloyd's too young to go on missions and to old for childish things now. There's a little gray area and that's where Lloyd is. +1

*Nya: Come on, pint size, show me what you got.  
Lloyd: Yawns.*

Lloyd is still a dick. +1

*Ninja sneak into Museum through a window.*

No wonder this place is easy to break into if there are no locks. +1

*Serpentine inside museum.*

So, the Serpentine are still with Garmadon why? +1

*Acidicus: Why would we break into a museum if we weren't going to steal anything.*

Since when do the Serpentine care about stealing things? +1

*Skales: He's no master of mine.*

Then why are you following him? +1

*Garmadon: Behold, Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalicus, also known as the Grundle.*

Who…Who picked that name? +1

*Garmadon wishes for the Grundle to be alive again.*

Aren't museum bones just plastic anyway? So how would this work? +1

*The Ninja jump on the bones.*

They just think this will be safe? In the magical mist that's turning things younger? +1

*Jay: They're trying to steal the golden sarcophagus!*

Seriously, why do they want to steal things suddenly? +1

*Ninjas transform to children.*

Oh. My. God. -4

*Zane: Nindroids don't dream.*

You dreamed in Never trust a snake! You dreamed so hard you had a dream within a dream! +1

*Zane: This does not compute.*

"This does not compute" cliché. +1

*Zane sparks.*

HAHAHAHAHAHA -1

*Jay: I told Nya we'd meet back at the bounty.*

Actually, Kai did. +1

*Kai does Spinjitzu.*

Despite becoming a tornado of fire, the cops still don't believe them. +1

*Kai: But we didn't steal it!*

Zane's voice in Kai's body. +1

*Cop: You have the right to remain silent.*

And adorable. +1

*Lloyd reads comic book as Nya and Wu worry about the ninja.*

Lloyd is still a dick to his friends. +1

*Ninja apologize for stealing.*

Do they really think these children could lift the sarcophagus off the ground? +1

*Zane: He reversed the years on the Grundle and brought it back to life.*

Again, they're fake bones. +1

*Cop: You four sit still and wait for us to call your parents to come pick you up.*

Batman voice: My parents are dead! +1

*Ninja steal clothes to blend in.*

Jay still a kid's hat, but it appears on him again when they leave the museum. +1

*Teacher: A monster!*

This teacher was holding onto Soto's journal. +1

*Grundle escapes museum.*

No one noticed this monster on the museum huh? +1

*Jay: Collect call please.*

Jay makes a phone call without money. +1

*Jay: And bring our weapons!*

Wait, what happened to the weapons you brought with you? +1

*Lloyd walks into Buddy's Pizza.*

The TV in the corner is playing the scene how the ninja met Sensei in the second pilot episode. +1

*Customer walks around with beaver mask.*

I don't even want to know. +1

*Lloyd: If there's anyone who knows how to defeat a make-believe monster, it's Mother Doomsday.*

It's not make believe, it's extinct. +1

*Jay: I used to love that not growing up!*

Am I supposed to laugh because that was kind of sad. +1

*Mother Doomsday: Well if it isn't Lloyd 'Hemorrhoid' Garmadon.*

Um…hemorrhoid? +1

*Mother Doomsday: It's nocturnal. It only hunts at night.*

It was broad daylight when it just ran off into the city. +1

*Mother Doomsday: The only way to defeat it is with Light.*

The sun was out when it ran into the city! That's as much light as it gets! +1

*Mother Doomsday: If I have my weapon of choice, may I suggest the Illumisword?*

Discount Lightsabers. +1

*Phone rings and Nya sends it to voicemail.*

Nya sends to voicemail instead of picking it up when it could be the ninja or Lloyd. +1

*Wu: Hello, Mystake. We need a special tea.  
Mystake: They're all special, you old fool.*

Mystake is a dick to her customers. +1

*Lloyd gets the catchphrase right.*

Look at the other kid's smug face. It looks so slapable. +1

*Everyone looks up.*

Mystake somehow ended up in the comic book store. +1

*Ninja get into their gi.*

I guess these suits stretch to fit everyone of all sizes? +1

*Ninja break their Illumiswords.*

You didn't think…those were real swords, did you? +1

*Cole: This is the end, isn't it?*

Nope, we still got 8 more episodes this season and like 7 seasons after this one. +1

*Wu: Use this!  
Jay: What is it?*

Who cares, throw it! +1

*Cole: Wait, what will happen to Lloyd?*

Who cares, throw it! +1

*Jay: You'll miss out on the rest of your childhood, dude.  
Kai: We can't do that to you. It's not fair!*

Who cares, throw it! +1

Also, Wu and Nya are just watching this play out instead of helping. +1

*Wu: He used it!*

Duh! +1

*Cole: What happened?*

Kai's voice in Cole's body. +1

*Lloyd stands up to show that he's older.*

Oh man I wonder who they got to voice Lloyd now that he's older! I bet someone cool like Troy Baker, or Will Friedle, or Sam Vincent or maybe even Dave Franco!

*Lloyd: I'm…older.*

Oh…It's just Jillian Michaels deepening her Lloyd voice. I'm actually quite mad they did that. +7

*Mother Doomsday: Here, Lloyd. You can have my issue of Star Farer. You deserve it.  
Lloyd: That's OK, I already know how it ends.*

Lloyd has his shoulder pads in this scene, but when he runs outside they're gone. +1

Sin Total: 55

Sentence: Yeah and I'm Santa Claus.

 **R &R**


	6. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

 **Ebony umbreon:** That entire episode deserves a sin just for it tearing a hole in the Ninjago-time continuum. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** This whole episode is a sin. +1

*Ninja train Lloyd.*

Cole yells before he attacks, giving himself away. +1

*Zane throws his shurikens and they hit Nya's watermelon.*

If she didn't have this, she'd be dead. +1

*Wu: We cannot change the past…*

Wah, wah. +1

*Zane falcon flies down to his shoulder.*

Hey, buddy, haven't seen you since…I can't even remember. +1

*Serpentine training in Ouroboros*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Wasn't... Ouroboros... Destroyed? +1

*Ninja travel down chain of Bounty.*

The city of Ouroboros is right here and no one sees the Bounty. +1

*Ninja and Nya sneak around the city.*

Nya's not in her samurai armor because reasons. +1

*Lloyd freezes the Mega Weapon.*

So, in addition to his Green power, Lloyd also has the ninja's elements too. +1

*Garmadon: I wish I could go back in time to make it so the ninjas never form in the first place. +1

Oh boy a Time Travel episode. +1

*Lloyd: I can't…I can't feel my hands.*

Great, we're gonna get Back to the Future and other time travel movie lines/references in here aren't we? +1

*Wu: If he changes anything, he changes everything! Protect the future, ninja.*

Um, he already is changing everything. +1

*Ninja jump into the time portal.*

It was nice for the time portal to stay open long enough for the ninja to jump in. +1

*Ninja arrive in the past.*

So, if they win, how do they get back to the present then? Like, they stop Garmadon from changing the past and get the Mega Weapon away from him so what then? Will they have to wait until the past versions of them jump into the time portal and then take their place? Are the future ninja already in the desert with Wu, Lloyd, and Nya now!? Or will they transport back immediately!? My brain hurts! +1

*Cole: Where are we?  
Zane: You mean _when_ are we?*

"Where no when are we" cliché. +1

*Kai: Four Weapons? Huh? My parents' shop! Me and Nya used to work there!*

Yeah, we know. +1

*Ninja plan to speak to young Wu.*

Well this will alter the future, right? +1

*Kai grabs Sensei.*

Sensei doesn't immediately fight back. +1

*Jay: Wouldn't speaking to him alter the past and thus change our future?  
Zane: I believe a bi 'uh oh' is in order.*

Is that all you have to say? +1

*Garmadon: Why did I ever trust these numb skulls?*

Garmadon's disguise. +1

*Samukai and the skeletons appear.*

Samukai's spine was colored brown in the pilot episodes, but now they're white. +1

*Zane: Since the past has already been altered, I don't see why we don't fight a few skeletons.*

Zane, the most logical ninja, agrees to alter the past more. +1

*Jay: Ha! You made my day, Zane. I missed beating these guys up!*

Cole's voice in Jay's body. +1

*Skeletons fight future ninja.*

They're armed! +1

*Samukai throws his daggers.*

Kai warned Sensei to watch out when Samukai threw his daggers and Wu still let them hit the tower! +1

*Kruncha: What is it?  
Knuckal: Uh, nothing.*

Kruncha and Knuckal. +1

*Lloyd fades from the picture.*

There's another reference. +1

If Lloyd fades away, then shouldn't the picture just be of the boys without there arms up? +1

*Zane: Sensei, you have to convince Kai to go with you.  
Jay: Why?*

Somebody slap him and tell him to pay attention. +1

*Zane: And Nya will never fall head over heals for Jay.  
Jay: NO MATTER WHAT, YOU NEED TO CONVINCE HIM TO GO WITH YOU!*

HAHAHAHAH! I'm on it, I'm on it. -1

*Kai: If you want to become a ninja, fine by me.*

Foreshadowing. +1

*Garmadon: Double? So, the ninja followed me here and they think they can stop me!?*

There's no way the skeletons didn't hear him. +1

*Nya trains harder while Kai dicks around.*

Boy wouldn't it have been cool if the ninja did change the past and Nya became the fire ninja instead? +1

*Ninja plan to kidnap Nya.*

Half of this episode's dialogue is basically "change the past, change the future blah" +1

Also, Nya doesn't see their heads or hear them talking. +1

*Ninja put on their masks.*

These masks should've already been on. +1

*Ninja kidnap Nya.*

It's been awhile but…"Nya's in some kind of danger" cliché. +1

*Jay: I'm sorry, Nya.  
Nya: How'd you know my name?*

Way to go, Jay. +1

*Cole: Better lower our masks so they don't recognize us.*

It's too late, they already saw you before you put your masks on, which should've stayed on! +1

*Ninja fight their past selfs.*

Instead of escaping, the future ninja decide to fight for reasons. +1

*Cole: Let's not hurt ourselves, boys. I'd hate to leave a mark.*

Zane puts his shurikens away and instead throws roof tiles like that won't hurt. +1

*Nya: Kai! Help!  
Past Kai: Nya!*

There's no way he heard that. +1

Jay: Ugh, why does time travel half to be so complicated?*

Kai's voice in Jay's body. +1

*'Skeletons' perform Spinjitzu.*

Not one of the past ninja found that suspicious. +1

*Wu nods to future ninja.*

Leave! +1

*Garmadon meets his younger Shadow self.*

The shadow form of Lord Garmadon's past self has changed slightly from its appearance in the pilot, being less translucent and having his present form's helmet design. +1

*Past Garmadon: I have four arms?*

Well yeah, you want to possess the weapons, right? +1

*Garmadon whispers plan to past self.*

Why is Garmadon a Shadow? I know he becomes one to visit Ninjago, but he should be free in the Underworld, right? +1

*Wu: Great Scott!*

Oh boy, another one. +1

*Jay: Why are we still here? I thought everything was back on track.  
Cole: Yeah but we have to stay and make sure all goes as planned.*

OK, see? It sounds like they have a way to go back to the future! +1

Also, there are still other things Garmadon can do to make sure Lloyd doesn't become the Green Ninja. +1

*Past Kai runs into the Fire Temple and sees Nya.*

Nya is not hanging over the lava when Kai first enters the temple in the pilot episodes. Here, however, she is. +1

Also, she's extremely low over the lava when Kai enters; when the chain lowers, she's higher up. +1

*Past Garmadon: Two Kais?*

Garmadon seriously didn't tell himself that the future ninja also traveled back with him? +1

*Cole: Now I got you.*

Cole takes hold of the Mega Weapon here. Unless he has the power to wield it, shouldn't he have died? +1

*Kai: You mean if we destroy that weapon, everything goes back to normal?  
Zane: Theoretically.*

Um no? If you destroy the weapon, you'll just be stuck in the past. +1

*Jay: Like the weapons that were forged to create it in the first place?*

Jay apparently went back to the campsite and took the other three weapons, and no one noticed. +1

*Garmadon handshake.*

This handshake has been going on for almost 30 seconds. +1

*Kai: We have to destroy the Mega Weapon once and for all.*

Again, destroy the Mega Weapon and nothing will happen. You have to destroy the Golden Weapons now to make any difference. And yeah, they do that, but still. +1

*Past Golden Weapons and Mega Weapon combine and shoot off into space.*

OK, see, now that the past weapons are destroyed, then the Mega Weapon is destroyed too. +1

*Jay: Did we just…  
Kai: Return to the Future?*

Cole's voice in Kai's body. +1

*Wu looks up into space and sees a star glow bright.*

Yeah, we're gonna see the Golden Weapons again, aren't we? +1

Sin Total: 62…BONUS SINS, TIME TRAVEL PARADOXES!

OK, we all agree that the Golden Weapons and the Mega Weapon shot off into space in the _past,_ right? Well, I have a few things to say…

 _Inhale…_

If the weapons were destroyed in the past before Garmadon had them in the Underworld, then he could never escape. +10

Samukai doesn't die. +10

The Ninja never get their vehicles and that just creates more paradoxes. +10

Garmadon doesn't destroy the Great Devourer! +10

On the other hand, if the past Golden Weapons were restored then everything else plays out except for Garmadon getting them after killing the Devourer because Lloyd has no record of the Mega Weapon. +10

If that's the case, then shouldn't they be here now!? +10

I have a headache now. I'm going to bed.

 _Exhale…_

Sin Total: 122

Sentence: Change something, change everything.

 **I seriously have a headache now. If you guys have any time travel theories…I don't want to hear them lol. If you want to share, go ahead, but I'm gonna need an ice pack. Also, if you guys have any sins yourself, let me know. I'm glad we finished the Mega Weapon Arc of season 2 because now we can get into the Overlord and Stone Soldiers arc.**

 **R &R**


	7. The Stone Army

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or CinemaSins**

*Episode opens with Serpentine Slither Pit.*

 **HailsStorm:** I'm pretty sure we established this last chapter but wasn't Ouroboros destroyed? +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** These guys take their Slither Pits very seriously, don't they? +1

* * *

*Garmadon arrives*

 **HailsStorm:** First, Garmadon is a dick to the Serpentine +1

 **HailsStorm:** Second, does he seriously have his own personal servant? How pretentious can you get? +1

* * *

*Garmadon: The Ninja may have destroyed my Mega Weapon, but I have an ingenious new plan.*

Last episode, Lloyd didn't know about the Mega Weapon when the ninja returned to the present, so I doubt the Serpentine know about it. +1

* * *

*Skales: Are we still allowing him to be in charge of us?*

There's no way he didn't hear you. +1

 **HailsStorm:** APPARENTLY YES! +1

* * *

*Garmadon: Earlier, when pirates mutinied us and locked us in the brig…*

Previously on Ninjago. +1

* * *

*Garmadon: Captain Soto and his crew were searching for a fabled Dark Island.*

Fabled? Does Garmadon not know the story of the Dark Island? +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** The Mega Weapon was destroyed in the previous episode. Theoretically, the Serpentine would have no recollection of the pirates +1

Also, the pirates would've never been recreated. Oh god more paradoxes. +1

* * *

*Skales: Oh please. You're having us chase after fairy tales now.*

Some people didn't even believe the Serpentine existed. +1

* * *

*Garmadon: Once we find it, it's concentrated dark powers will help me, I mean us.*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** "Me, I mean us" cliché +1

* * *

*Garmadon: I'm looking for a few brave snakes, who'll join me.  
All generals except Skales: Aye*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Actually, for I'll do it, it's aye, aye +1

* * *

*Serpentine Generals agree to follow Garmadon and leave the city.*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** SKALES STILL GOES WITH HIM! +1

I guess no one else will go then? +1

* * *

*Alarm goes off.*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** It's four o'clock. Either the ninja slept in very, VERY late, or the sun is two hours ahead of schedule. +1

* * *

*Kai throws rock*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Where did that come from? +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** THE ROCK HITS THE CLOCK AND IT DOESN'T BREAK! +1

* * *

*Ninja cover ears*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** They don't have ears +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Zane is still asleep! +1

* * *

*Lloyd: Is it Wednesday already?*

Ha, ha. That's when new episodes came on. +1

* * *

*Sensei Wu: Looks like a two-person job*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER** : Lloyd does everything. +1

* * *

*Ninja avoid dragon cleaning.*

Ninjas were in their pajamas in this scene with Lloyd and next time they run away from him, a second after, they're dressed. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Ninja are dicks to Lloyd +1

* * *

*Kai: With a round of Rock, Paper, Clamp!*

I get they don't have fingers per say, but they don't have scissors either? +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Discount Rock, Paper, Scissors +1

* * *

*Lloyd: How does paper beat rock?*

Foreshadowing. +1

* * *

*Lloyd: I always have to do the dirty work.*

Lloyd is wearing goggles instead of his mask to cover his nose. +1

* * *

*Dragon in the city.*

Wait, when they woke up, they were on the Bounty and Wu told them the dragon made a mess. Now we're in the city with the dragon. Did Wu wake up, travel to the city where the dragon sleeps and checked to see if it made a mess? Or is the Bounty just hovering the city? If that's the case, then where is it in this scene? +1

Also, why is the dragon in the city at all? Just fly away and show up whenever we need you again. +1

* * *

*Lloyd: I don't remember my mother. She abandoned me when I was really young.*

"I don't remember my parent/Never had a parent" cliché. +1

Gee, I wonder what this episode is about. Not that cartoon network didn't make it painfully obvious during the previews. +1

* * *

*I spent my whole life at Darkley's Boarding School.*

And on your first day, Brad put fire ants in your bed? Weren't you a baby? And he would've been too, right? Is this some 'Little Rugrats' universe where the babies are smarter than the adults. +1

* * *

*Sirens in background.  
Nya: It's the Ninjago Museum of History*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** The ninja only look up after Nya starts speaking. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Also, Again? +1

* * *

*Ninjas arrive at the museum.*

They decided to run instead of taking the Bounty. +1

* * *

*Wu: We heard there was an emergency?*

Oh, Wu tagged along, but not Samurai X? They just totally benched Nya this season huh? +1

* * *

*Stone Warrior toys alive.*

Discount Gremlins. +1

* * *

*Museum Curator: The toxicity in the venom somehow brought our merchandise to life!*

Because reasons. +1

* * *

*Ninjas fight off Stone Warrior toys.*

The Stone Warrior toys were brought to life, but these Lion, T-Rex, and Raptor toys weren't because reasons. +1

* * *

*Lloyd: Stupid little guys*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** I'm getting flashbacks from when Lloyd was a little kid +1

* * *

*Bobbleheads dump marbles on the ground*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** "Character slips on something round" cliché +1

* * *

*Fight between ninja and toys*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** This fight goes on for too long The Ninja are losing to toys. TOYS! +1

* * *

*Ninja use Spinjitzu*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** The miraculously miss all the marbles +1

* * *

*Bobblehead escapes*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** The fact that they missed one and the fact that Wu is the only one who noticed +1

* * *

*Misako opens a door just as Wu crushes the Stone Warrior.*

Dramatic Timing is Dramatic. +1

* * *

*Wu: Yes, this is Misako. Lloyd's mother.  
Lloyd: My mother?*

 **CHEESEPUFF fg:** Lloyd mentions never knowing his mother and she's introduced in the SAME EPISODE... that's one of the biggest clichés out there. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** "Character walks in on life-changing line" cliché +1

* * *

*Lloyd and Misako talking*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Lloyd's scowl is as clear as day and Misako is still smiling +1

* * *

*Misako: You're so much bigger than I remember.*

Well you did abandon him as a baby so… +1

* * *

*Misako: I didn't want us to meet like this.*

You didn't want to meet him at all! Zing! *cricket noises* …Inappropes. +1

* * *

*Garmadon: The Endless Sea? I don't get it.  
Skales: Because there is no land outside of Ninjago.*

What? So, on this version of Earth, there's only Ninjago as a land mass and that's it? The rest is water? Sure there's a few islands and later the Dark Island rises, but is that really it? Nothing else? +1

* * *

*Skales: He's without his Mega Weapon. He's vunerable.*

There's no way he didn't hear that. +1

* * *

*Skales pushes Garmadon out of the Helicopter.*

This works. +1

 **HailsStorm:** IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME +1

* * *

*Garmadon lands in the ocean.*

He survives this. +1

* * *

*Skaildor: It's about time we had a Serpentine back in charge.*

At the beginning of the episode, Skaildor was following Garmadon like a puppy. +1

* * *

*Misako: That sinkhole doesn't have a bottom, son. It's where I found the ancient Stone Warrior.*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** I... Find that a bit unbelievable +1

* * *

*Lloyd: Ah, "son"? You've been gone my whole life.*

Lloyd reacts appropriately and doesn't forgive Misako. -1

* * *

*Misako: Well, I'm gonna talk anyway. Long before Sensei Wu ever knew who would be the Green Ninja, I knew it would be you.*

And instead of giving your son to his uncle to raise and train, you instead leave him at a boarding school! +1

* * *

*Misako: All this time, son, I've been trying to save you and your father.*

And you told no one why? +1

* * *

*Misako: Long before time had a name…*

Previously on Ninjago. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** This is becoming cliché +1

* * *

*Lloyd: We've heard this story a hundred times.  
Misako: But you've only heard half of it.*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** That's my line +1

Oh my god, there's more. +1

* * *

*Misako: The blackest of darkness that ever exsisted.*

Rock Music. +1

* * *

*Misako: The Overlord.*

Oh. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** This is foreshadowing BIG TIME +1

* * *

*Zane: Did you know about this, Sensei?  
Wu: I had hoped if I kept the secret, that name would never be spoken again.*

Great teaching. +1

* * *

*Misako: The First Spinjitzu Master did what he could, but he knew he would soon be defeated. Instead of losing the war he divided Ninjago in two.*

Ah, yes, a tactical retreat. +1

* * *

*Misako: And lucky for us, there have been no traces of the Overlord or his Stone Army until my recent discovery.*

So…Everything that happens throughout the rest of the season is your fault. +1

* * *

*Lloyd nods in agreement with his mother.*

Oh sure, she still abandoned you. Lash out, man! Yell, scream! +1

* * *

*Museum doors open to the public.*

This guy is wearing a space helmet for some reason. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** That kid in the front of wearing a Darkley's uniform. These kids show up everywhere. +1

* * *

*Curator: Found right here underneath this very building.*

How convenient. +1

* * *

*Stone Warrior statue revealed.*

Four arms. How refreshing. +1

* * *

*Venom of Devourer drips onto Stone Warrior.*

This little drop of venom somehow ended up on the ceiling. +1

* * *

*Man: It's alive!  
Curator: Impossible, it just looks lifelike.*

You didn't hear it growl just then? +1

* * *

*Stone Warrior roars and attacks.*

The Ninjas didn't hear him or the people screaming, but the Stone Warrior heard Lloyd talk. +1

* * *

*Stone Warrior throws curator against pillar*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** No way you're up and running THAT quickly +1

* * *

*Lloyd: Have you discovered a way for me to not face my father?  
Misako: I'm sorry, not yet.*

Well then you failed twice as a mother. +1

* * *

*Cole: Oh great! Kai, take care of him.*

By himself? You do see that it's the size of the room in you're in right now? +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Why don't all five of you attack at once? Like, ever? +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Also, why Kai? Wouldn't it make more sense to send Lloyd in? +1

* * *

*Misako: The Overlord created his army from an indestructible material only found on the Dark Island.  
Kai: You could've mentioned that earlier.*

That's my line. +1

* * *

*Kai gets thrown into a vase*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** There's two broken vases. Kai only crashed into one +1

* * *

*Cole: How are we supposed to destroy this thing?  
Misako: You can't.*

God, you suck at telling people useful information. "My son is the Green Ninja and I need you to train and raise him while I find a way to stop the final battle. Tell him this and that I love him." "The Stone Warriors are indestructible and can't be killed." +1

* * *

*Zane tries to kick the Statue.*

Zane thought a kick would defeat it when none of their weapons or Lloyd's powers work. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** And broken bones. +1

* * *

*Jay: It's a good thing we're in a museum.  
Misako: Why's that?  
Jay: Because we're all about to become history!*

Are you fine with those being your last words? +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Puns. You gotta love 'em +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Also, now is not really the best time for a joke, Jay +1

* * *

*Lloyd: The guy's got a pair of sneakers on him!*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** What size? +1

* * *

*Kai: He's pretty fast for a big guy!*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Yeah, well, his legs are twice as long as yours +1

* * *

*Stone Warrior creates hole in door and roars through it.*

"Here's Johnny!" +1

* * *

*Stone Warrior tries to break down door.*

Seriously? It's a door, you broke down walls earlier. +1

* * *

*Jay: Loser has to face him, so the rest can escape.*

Everyone, Wu and Misako included, just agree to sacrifice one of them! +1

* * *

*Jay: Not you, Chosen One*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Why don't you attack as a team? It's not that hard! +1

* * *

*Cole: I say we give the kid a shot.  
Jay: You're just saying that because you're too afraid to face it!  
Cole: Do you want to face it?  
Jay: I say we give the kid a shot.*

Then shut up. +1

* * *

*Misako: Be careful, Lloyd, and good luck.  
Lloyd: Thanks mom.*

Personally, I think they should've waited a few episodes more for Lloyd to forgive Misako. +1

* * *

*Garmadon on beach*

NinjagoGeek4EVER: "Character washed up on beach" cliché +1

* * *

*Overlord: I've been waiting for you.*

The Overlord has Predator vision. +1

* * *

*Garmadon: Who are you? Where are you? What is this place? Where am I?*

Garmadon's mouth doesn't move. +1

Also, if you shut up, he might tell you. +1

* * *

*Overlord: I go by many names*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** No. You only go by "Overlord" +1

* * *

*Overlord: Destiny brought you here  
Garmadon: This... this is the Dark Island!*

 **HailsStorm:** Convenient +1

* * *

*Overlord: You will have everything you desire, but first, there is something you must do for me.*

The Overlord is somehow a bubble now. OK. +1

* * *

*Garmadon: And what would that be?*

I don't know Garmadon, maybe if you shut up he'd tell you. +1

* * *

*Cole shouts before attacking*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** And just gave away his location +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Also, I don't care what the plan was. You three can be doing something right now +

* * *

*Cole: Did we get him?*

 _I_. "Did _I_ get him." They did nothing. +1

* * *

*Misako trips*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** A girl tripped! Everybody stop and don't help! +1

* * *

*Stone Warrior chases after Misako.*

Instead of killing the already knocked out ninja, the Stone Warrior decides to go after the old lady. +1

* * *

*Five banners*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Plot convenience +1

* * *

*Misako hides from Stone Warrior*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** "Character hides behind something destructible with about a dozen other of the same item in the room" cliché +1

* * *

*Lloyd: Paper breasts rock!*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Puns +1

* * *

*Stone Warrior falls through paper*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** That is some very, very, VERY thick paper. +1

* * *

*Misako: Of course, the bottomless pit.*

How did they find the Stone Warrior if it's bottomless? +1

* * *

*Misako: I feel like the balance has brought us together.*

Again, just my opinion, I feel like they should've waited for Lloyd to forgive her. +1

* * *

*Garmadon: Four hands? Is that a coincidence?*

Yes. +1

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** That's my line +1

* * *

*Overlord: I told you, it is destiny*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** "It is destiny" cliché +1

* * *

*Dark Island emerges from the sea.*

Literal Yin and Yang symbolism. +1

* * *

*Credits*

 **NinjagoGeek4EVER:** Well, this music really adds to the mood +1

* * *

Sin Total: 122

Sentence: I never knew my mother.

 **Thank you CHEESEPUFF fg, HailsStorm and NinjagoGeek4EVER for your many sins, I laughed while reading them!**

 **R &R**


End file.
